


Together Again

by Howland08



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland08/pseuds/Howland08
Summary: Después de que murieran Ash y Shorter, Eiji se sintió muy solo y deprimido, por lo que después de su sufrimiento algo lo hará feliz.One-ShotAclaración: No me leí el manga, solo me vi el anime y escribí esto base los sentimientos que pudo haber tenido Eiji y darle un "feliz" final.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Together Again

Después de haber vuelto a Japón y saber la noticia de que Ash murió, Eiji no pudo ser la misma persona de antes, cuando murió Shorter una parte de él murió junto con él, pero quedó destrozado cuando murió Ash, así que volvió a los Estados Unidos ya que pensó que sería mejor y que podría estar más cerca de Ash y Shorter...

\---

Eiji se encontraba en su departamento, solo y a oscuras, abrazándose de sus piernas estando arrinconado en una esquina del sillón mientras lloraba al recordar a sus queridos amigos, con los que en tan poco tiempo pudo encariñarse y compartir tantos momentos juntos. Odiaba que la vida fuera así, Eiji deseaba con toda su vida volver el tiempo atrás y evitar todo lo que paso... Pasaron años desde la muerte de Ash, y le dolía tanto la muerte de ambos como si hubiera sido apenas hace unos minutos, su corazón estaba tan roto que no pudo ser él mismo... Se distancio de todos, de su familia, de Ibe-san, de Max, de Sing y de los demás los chicos.  
Al inicio los chicos lo visitaban y el les recibía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero entre más los veía, más recordaba así que empezó a dejar notas en su puerta (*salí a comprar algo, después vuelvo*) para evitar verlos.  
El único que lo visitaba seguido era Sing, a quien le dolía verlo de esa manera, a veces le dejaba comida cuando se daba cuenta de que no había salido por mucho tiempo de su casa o al ver el refrigerador casi vacío, se sentaba a su lado y lo acompañaba durante horas tratando de consolarlo, pero parecía que nunca lo lograría...

Eiji para recordar los viejos tiempo lo que hacia era ver las fotos de todos los lugares que conocieron y recorrieron juntos, recordando cada momento que estuvo a su lado, las risas, la diversión, Eiji atesoraba cada momento como si fuera lo único que tuviera...

Conforme pasaron los días... Eiji se sentía más cansado y débil, más nostálgico, sentía que necesitaba dormir más, sentía que los días pasaban rápido, su corazón y mente dolían, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido, sus lagrimas se derramaban solas, se sentía tan solo y tan frío, tenia tanto frío, sentía que ese frío nunca se iría, ni siquiera las cobijas eran suficientes, tomaba baños con agua caliente pero nada podía compensar lo caliente del abrazo de sus amigos, sentía que nunca se iría esa soledad y ni ese frío. Agarro una pluma y unos papeles y empezó a escribir con las fuerzas que le quedaban, al terminar de escribir, abrazo la carta junto con una foto de sus amigos y soltó las únicas y ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban...

Cuando cerro los ojos vio a sus amigos saludándolo, sonriendo, sin heridas ni dolor, Eiji sonrío y sintió ese calor que le faltaba, ese frío se esfumó como si nunca hubiese existido y susurro...

"Que agradable sueño...  
Minna por fin estamos juntos de nuevo"

\---  
  
  


Sing acababa de llegar a casa de Eiji, tenía en sus manos unas bolsas de compra para lo que le faltaba a Eiji en su casa como comida, etc. Las dejó en el comedor y se le hizo raro ver las luces apagadas, encendió las de la cocina y vio la caja de fotos, en el suelo enfrente del sillón.

Sing: ¡Eiji! ¡Ya llegué!  
Al no escuchar la dulce voz de Eiji se preocupa y camina hasta la habitación, al entrar ve que Eiji esta acostado en la cama con muchas cobijas encima de él.

Sing sonríe al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, acaricia el cabello de Eiji y lo mira con atención.

Sing: Al fin descansaste... Llevabas días sin poder dormir... Que tengas dulces sueños...  
Dice terminando de acariciar su cabello, sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta dejando a Eiji solo.

Fin...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot!  
> Muchas Gracias por leerla, espero sus Kudos y comentarios.


End file.
